Reflections
by Meva
Summary: Thoughts about the past and can u guess whose child is speaking? pls R+R


Disclaimer: Okay this is to help me not to get sued :D Anyways none of the characters in either the book or film belong to me but I got the inspiration and well I just get the thrill of creating a story and no money whatsoever from creating the story :)  
  
Summary: Thoughts about the past and can u guess who's child is speaking?  
  
Spoilers: Parts of the movies and book bits and bobs :)  
  
Author's Notes: Um K watched the last film the two towers, inspiration hit so here goes a smallish story.  
  
REFLECTIONS  
  
My mother once told me of a great war between good and evil, a war that nearly brought an end to all living creatures, a war that devastated many and left many bitter. A time when many came together to fight against the greater evil, feuds and hatred left behind in the wake of the eye's wrath. She used to say it was the time when one could be truly proud of ones people, I can't say that the tale she told didn't stun and amaze me but also at the same time scared me to the core of my soul.   
  
Looking around at the world that I now lived in, I knew that even at the cost of all of those lives it was worth it. Mother used to say, the loss was great and many thought at the time, that the war was over and perhaps it was better to admit defeat. However she spun the tales of the great Aragorn and how he inspired people on the brink of death to fight again and of course all those who stood with him throughout the adventure. Short but stout Gimli and valiant Legolas, both willing to follow him to the ends of the world.  
  
When the little ones would ask her questions about the three companions she would remind them of the brave little hobbits who at the end of it all, were the true heroes. Sam and Frodo and how they ventured to the black gate, met treachery and adversity head on and finished the quest they had been set on. Pippin and Merry inspiring the Ents to finally believe in being a part of the world and having something worth fighting for. The great wizard Gandalf, a man reborn through fire and ice to become the great white wizard who helped to save Helms Deep from destruction.  
  
I have heard so many tales of these dark days and somehow I wish that I could have lived back then and perhaps seen these events for myself. Mother always said it was quite an experience, one that would live with her to the end of days. Perhaps that is why she told me her child about those days, in the hopes that the tales would live on through us. I will remember the tales and tell them to all willing to listen.  
  
Mother said that father had gone away a long time ago, to fight against the evil foul beasts that Mordur spawned. She would say he was a great man with an important destiny ahead of him but she would never let me know of his name. She used to say that the tales would be enough for me to know my father but in all honesty I never quite understood what she meant. I suppose she was right, the tales filled my imagination with images of my father duelling against the hordes upon hordes of orcs and goblins. She told me he was a man I could be proud of and not for one second did I not believe her.  
  
The tales of that time still live with us all, many have claimed to see a wanderer not a very tall one wandering around middle earth. Some believe it to be Frodo, some say he could not go back to the Shires as he was so changed by being the ring bearer he could not stay there for fear that perhaps the person he was and the person he is now, would affect how people saw him. I like to think that his heart was no longer in the Shires but in the whole of middle earth so he choses to wander.  
  
I myself am I wanderer, after the disappearance of my mother I lost all reason to be where I was and found a slight bit of happiness in every place I visited, spreading the tales of the fellowship of the ring. I often wonder my place in the world as I am neither elf nor human, a bit of both really but people accept me as I am so I feel no need to change who I am. Mother always said my father was the type of man you would give your life for.  
  
Those days have passed but as long as they live on through the new generation and through the coming years then well that time would never be forgotten. The fellowship of the ring would never become a part of a history no-one recalls or even talks about, it would be forever in our hearts and souls. The lives that had been lost and the trials that had been faced would forever echo throughout the world teaching us the young ones, how to live our lives and what ever adversity may come our way, it can be overcomed.  
  
THE END.  
  
Author notes: any ideas on whose child it is yet? 


End file.
